Mû au marché de Noël
by Skorpiu-z
Summary: Début décembre, un marché de Noël s'est installé à Athènes. Mû ne sait pas ce que c'est et au fond ça ne l'intéresse pas. Jusqu'à ce que son ami Deathmask l'invite un après-midi pour le visiter avec lui.


**B** onjour à tous, amis lecteurs ! Je vous rejoins aujourd'hui avec une petite fanfiction, qui bon, avouons-le, devait être à la base un OS mais qui, pour ne pas être trop long (et m'obliger à aller dormir à 3h du matin pour le terminer. è.é) sera logiquement découpé en deux ou trois chapitres !

 **L** 'univers ne m'appartient pas. Je tiens à signaler qu'il y aura peut-être quelques petites incohérences avec l'œuvre de base, mais je ne pense pas qu'elles gênent réellement. Et puis, sans ça, quelle serait la magie de Noël ? :D

 _ **G** ood reading !_

* * *

« Toi aussi tu vas au marché de Noël ? fit une voix de femme surexcitée. Il parait que c'est super !

— Ouais, on pourra y aller tous les deux si tu veux ! » répond une autre, bien plus masculine

Mû se retourna sur le passage d'Aiolia et une jeune femme qu'il ne connait pas. Les deux amis semblent ravis du marché de Noël qui s'est installé début décembre à Athènes, et ils ne cessent d'en parler autour d'eux. Mais lui, ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Un marché de Noël, c'est quoi ça ?

Il rentra à son temple calmement. Il était allé tôt pour s'entraîner malgré les températures de moins en moins clémentes. Mais contrairement à beaucoup de ses collègues chevaliers, il avait un net avantage : s'étant entraîné chaque année, par tous temps au Tibet, dans la montagne en d'autres termes, le froid, il connaissait. Peut-être pas comme Camus et sa Sibérie, mais davantage que les purs Grecs.

Il s'installa sur un canapé au hasard et se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Ce serait le premier « Noël » qu'il fêterait au Sanctuaire, avec ses amis chevaliers. D'habitude, lui et son maître, à l'autre bout du monde, ne faisaient guère attention à ces petits détails, mais cette année, il serait forcé de se mêler à la fête. Et en toute honnêteté, il avait un peu peur. Le monde, la proximité des gens, les choses inconnues... lui, l'ermite des montagnes, ça lui était totalement inconnu.

« Hum, Mû ? »

Il releva la tête vers la personne qui troublait son repos et ses méditations calmes dans son divan. Deathmask, il aurait dû s'en douter. Depuis qu'il avait obtenu son armure et qu'il habitait officiellement au Sanctuaire, dans le temple du Bélier, le Crabe de service s'était beaucoup rapproché de lui. Quand il n'était pas avec ses deux amis les poissons (enfin, l'un était à moitié chèvre mais passons), il venait dans son temple, pour boire un petit thé avec lui. Malgré son caractère parfois horrible et sa grossièreté, il avait appris à connaître l'Italien et le considérait comme un ami, au même titre qu'Aldébaran et Shaka. Il ne l'aimait peut-être pas de la même manière, ils étaient tous les trois différents en même temps, mais il avait plus ou moins cerné ses qualités, et bien sûr, ses défauts.

« Entre Deathmask, je t'en prie, lui fit-il avec un sourire. Tu veux du thé, du café ?

— T'as pas une bière ? »

Il secoua la tête, plus amusé qu'agacé. En langage purement « crabique », ça signifiait « autre chose que ton vieux café et ton thé qui sent le jardin de Shaka ». Il se leva pour aller lui chercher un fond de Coca. Cette boisson, c'était exceptionnel chez lui, et de toute manière, il n'aimait pas trop. C'était bien qu'il lui trouve une utilité. Il versa ce qui restait dans un verre qu'il tendit à son ami, puis, il alla se rasseoir.

« Tu veux quelque chose de particulier ? Tu as l'air soucieux, demanda soudain Mû, le voyant froncer les sourcils dans son verre.

— Ben en fait... répondit Deathmask d'une façon qu'on aurait pu juger timide, tu as entendu parler du marché de Noël, non ?

— Tu n'en aurais pas entendu parler ? souffla le Bélier en levant les yeux au ciel. Aiolia et son amie crient sur tous les toits que c'est génial même s'ils n'y sont pas encore allés ! Et donc ?

— Aphro' et Shura m'ont invité ce matin à y aller, mais les connaissant, ça va encore partir en c... cacahuète — il s'était stoppé dans son mot grossier en voyant le regard noir du Mû — et j'ai dit non. Mais j'aimerais quand même y aller, alors si tu voulais bien m'y accompagner demain après-midi... »

Mû ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il accepta la proposition. Il allait visiter la chose qui le laissait jusque-là indifférent. Le rendez-vous était fixé pour le lendemain, quinze heures, devant le Sanctuaire.

* * *

Fidèle à sa réputation — et aux notions inculquées pendant des années par son maître bien-aimé —, Mû fut à l'heure le lendemain. Et ce fut lui qui dut attendre un Deathmask quelque peu en retard, fidèle, lui aussi, à sa réputation. A croire que les maîtres ne vivaient pas tous sur la même planète. Quand il arriva enfin, le mouton lui indiqua sa montre sans dire un mot.

« Je suis parti de chez moi à l'heure ! » tentit de se justifier le Crabe, sans grande conviction.

Cependant, Mû n'allait pas lui faire la tête pour si peu et ils partirent tous les deux, l'un dans une tenue traditionnelle chinoise, l'autre dans un vieux jean et une grosse doudoune noire, le _must_ de la virilité en ce moment. Enfin selon les dires d'Aphrodite.

La marche dura environ une vingtaine de minutes, mais ils ne se pressaient pas. Ils avaient encore une bonne partie de l'après-midi devant eux.

« Ton maître sait que tu es sorti ? demanda soudain Deathmask.

— Oui, mais il ne sait pas avec qui. S'il savait que c'était avec toi... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Inutile de dire la suite, tous deux la connaissaient déjà. Shion, le Pope, n'aimait pas beaucoup le chevalier du Cancer, come beaucoup d'autres personnes au Sanctuaire. C'était compréhensible vu son goût prononcé pour le morbide, son sadisme inhumain et son langage fleuri, mais quand même. Il n'était pas pouilleux pour autant.

« Je suis grand maintenant, je suis en mesure de choisir avec qui je veux me balader », trouva-t-il bon d'ajouter pour ne pas trop vexer le Cancer.

Même s'il disait que ces paroles sur sa personne ne l'atteignaient pas, Mû savait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Bien sûr, beaucoup de choses coulaient sur la carapace de son indifférence, mais il l'avait un jour surpris le regard blessé à un point qu'il n'aura pas imaginé après une remarque du style « Ce gars ? Il a pas de cœur, c'est pas un humain, juste un monstre. Il mérite même pas de vivre » de la part d'un chevalier de Bronze qu'ils ne connaissaient pas bien. Le soir-même, il lui avait offert des biscuits pour tenter d'oublier un peu sa peine.

Deathmask le sortit soudain de ses pensées intérieures en s'arrêtant et en prenant la parole d'une voix forte, presque cérémonieuse, imitant Shaka à sa manière. Ils étaient arrivés.

« Viens et contemple la beauté de nos pays, Mû du Bélier ! Apprends ce que c'est, le monde actuel ! »

Il lui glissa une œillade taquine mais le jeune homme n'y prêta pas grande attention. Devant lui, toute la magie de Noël avant l'heure se déroulait. Et il allait visiter, voir et goûter à tout cela. Pour la première fois

* * *

 **V** oilà voilà, le premier chapitre est déjà terminé. Je pourrais m'arrêter là, ça ferait peut-être moche, mais j'aimerais bien vous demander votre avis quand même : souhaitez-vous une petite suite qui, sans doute, contiendrait une chibi romance entre ces deux lascars et plein d'autres choses plus ou moins drôles pour les deux ? :D

 _ **Offre à ne pas manquer !** Par review (et avis) envoyé(es), une écharpe tricotée par Mû offerte !_

Kalé chou-ah ! Et joyeux Noël !


End file.
